Express this number in scientific notation. $\text{78 million}$
$\text{78 million}$ can be written as $78{,}000{,}000$ in standard form. There are ${7}$ digits to the right of the leading ${7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $\text{78 million} = {7.8} \times 10^{{7}}$